10 things I hate about you
by LauraJHolden
Summary: A Dramoine adaption of 10 things I hate about you. The war ended with Harry defeating Voldermort. Hogwarts was reopened that fall to all students. To celebrate new Headmistress Mcgonagall is throwing a celebratory ball for fourth years and up. Ginny is forbidden from going unless Hermione goes. Too bad none of the boys at Hogwarts dare to approach Hermione, no one expect Draco
1. Chapter 1

10 things I hate about you

This a dramoine adaptation of 10 things I hate about you. It progresses fairly quickly and there will be smutty goodness. Don't like it Don't read it, but comments are always appreciated. This takes places shortly after the war ended. Harry defeated Voldemort and Hogwarts was reopened that fall. To celebrate its grand reopening Headmistress Mcgonagall decides to throw a ball for fourth years and older.

I own nothing. Thanks for reading

"Mione!" Ginny screeched as she raced down the stairs to the common room. I turned just in time to see a flash of red hair come hurtling at me. She waved a crinkled piece of parchment in front of her.

"Hermoine," Ginny whined again. "I know you are studying but this is important."

I resisted rolling my eyes at the exuberant redhead. Her enthusiasm was contagious. I dog eared the page of the book I was reading and looked up to see her grinning face.

"What on earth is going on Ginny?" I couldn't help but smile. Her enthusiasm was contagious.

"There is going to be a Ball! We have to pick out dresses and shoes! Oh I wonder if Harry knows Yet!" Ginny rambled excitedly.

"Slow down. What is going on?"

"To celebrate the end of the war, Hogwarts is throwing a ball. We have to go. It's only a month away. That gives us just enough time to find dresses. Do you think they would let us go to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

My smile faltered, but thankfully Ginny didn't notice. After the war her and Harry had started dating again almost immediately. Ron and I hadn't been so lucky. After one hurried kiss we decided we were better off friends, and he had run straight into Lavender Brown's arms. While any romantic feelings had disappeared, it was still hard being single with Ron and Harry so happily paired off. Nights spent talking with my best friends had turned into long nights alone with my books. I didn't mind, but I was lonelier than I cared to admit.

"Ginny, I am sure Harry will love whatever you wear. And of course I will help you pick out your dress. As for me, I think I will pass. Mcgonagall was kind enough to let me back to finish my seventh year, I don't want to be distracted by balls and parties." I fidgeted with my book. I hoped it was a convincing enough lie.

The truth was I doubted even with a month's notice I could land a date. Shockingly, helping defeat one of the darkest wizards of all time was slightly intimidating. I had gained back the weight I had lost while on the run, but guys barely had the guts to look me in the eye much less ask me on a date.

"Mione, you have to come. Any guy here would love a chance to take you! I can't go without my best friend."

The portrait slammed closed behind Harry and Ron. Harry glanced sheepishly at Ginny, while Ron was turning a violent shade of red.

"Umm Ron? Something on your mind?" I asked timidly. He looked like he was only a few seconds from exploding.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO THIS BALL!" Ron finally exploded. "I just spoke to mum, there is no way you are going. It's too dangerous."

"That's ridiculous, Ron." Ginny stamped over to Harry and grabbed his hand.

"No it isn't Ginny. I am looking out for you. You are still an underage witch. The war may be over, but death eaters are still running rampant."

"Really? Deatheaters? Who is going to attack me in Hogwarts? The wards have been redoubled. No death eater has a chance of getting in here. Who is going to attack me? Malfoy?"

"Mum and Dad's orders. There is no way you are going to that ball."

"AHHHH! This is so unfair! This is my last year at school and last year was shit. All I am asking for is one night out with Harry. There will be professors and aurors crawling all over the place. It is perfectly safe. You are over reacting." Ginny was quickly turning the same shade of red as her brother. Harry had let go of her hand and was backing away slowly.

"Ginny, maybe Ron has a point. The majority of death eaters have been rounded up, but there are still too many out there to feel safe."

Ron turned to stare at me. A twisted grin dawned on his crimson face. Maybe the dunce finally had a thought other than snogging Lavender.

"Hermoine, you don't have a date."

I counted to ten before I was able to stop my hands from shaking. I made it fifty before I was able to speak something other than an unforgivable curse. Lavender could have him.

"No, Ron. As it happens, I do not have a date as I have no interest in going to this ball."

"Bloody prefect. Ginny, you can go to the ball-"

Ginny's shriek cut off the rest of Ron's sentence. She jumped into Harry's arms, knocking his glasses askew. She began babbling at a rate, even I couldn't understand. He just stared at her with a goofy grin highlighting his green eyes. After everything that happened to him, Ginny always put a smile on his face. Harry deserved every second of that happiness, before Ron brought it all crashing back down.

"If Hermoine attends with you." Ron smirked, clearly proud of himself for thinking up this little loophole.

Ginny's beady eyes found me. I tried to escape, but it was already too late. She pecked Harry on the cheek and forced me into the girl's dormitory. I was all too familiar with that look of determination. I was going to need every weapon in my arsenal to hold Ginny at bay. I was NOT going to that ball.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ginny, I am NOT going to this ball." I explained for the fifth time. I was beginning to get a headache. I still had to finish my potions essay and get a head start on my ancient runes reading. The last thing I was interested in doing was arguing about some stupid ball with a furious redhead.

"You have to. The war is over. You spent the last year stuck in a tent with two guys who, lets be honest, aren't that great at personal hygiene spells. Live a little." Ginny begged.

"I came back to focus on school not some frivolous dance. Besides it's not like I have a line of guys waiting to ask me. I am not going to embarrass myself by going to this thing alone."

"You won't have to go alone." Ginny flopped onto the bed beside me.

I just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I had underestimated her determination to this ball.

"Harry and I will find you the prefect date. I promise."

"Ha! Alright Ginny, well you get on that. I have a potions essay to finish. Let me know when you find Prince Charming." I laughed.

Ginny squealed in delight and raced off to find Harry, leaving me alone with my books.

Ginny and Harry POV

Shortly after her fight with her idiot brother, Ginny had calmed down enough to find Harry. He had been wandering down by the quidditch field. HE turned around when he heard her soft footsteps.

"Hey beautiful," he murmured wrapping his strong arms around her. "Your brother is a complete git, you know."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. "You're not the one that has had to live with him for the past sixteen years."

Harry wound his fingers through hers and they walked towards the lake.

"We will find a way to go to that ball. Give your mum a few days, I'm sure she'll come around."

"No she won't. I have seen her like this before. She won't budge. She was terrified to send me back to Hogwarts this year."

Harry ran anxiously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Or…..we could always just find Hermione a date…" Ginny trailed off. She gauged Harry's reaction closely. She may be his girlfriend, but Hermione was his best friend and he was fiercely protective of her.

"Do you think that would work?"

Ginny nodded furiously. "We have a month. We can find a date for her easily. She's clever, talented, pretty. How hard is it to find a guy willing to date that?"

Harry mumbled something under his breath and quickly looked away. He stared off at the lake carefully avoided her gaze.

"You don't think we can find her a guy in a month? That's plenty of time."

He shrugged." Don't get me wrong, Hermione is amazing. I owe her my life more times than I can count."

"But…."

"But I have known her since she was a bushy haired bucked tooth weed of a girl. Now she is the brightest witch of her age, helped defeated Voldemort and is more talented than half the school. That's pretty intimidating. Not many guys can measure up to that resume and even fewer are willing to try."

Ginny slumped against the tree. " I am sixteen and I can't go to a ball with my boyfriend. This is utterly ridiculous. I am perfectly capable of protecting myself. I survived all of last year without everyone looking over my shoulder."

"Hey, I know. I know." Harry rubbed her arms attempting to clam her rising temper. She sunk into his touch. "Cheer up. We will find someone, I promise."

"You really think so?" She took a deep breath. There were hundreds of perfectly charming boys in Hogwarts. There had to be atleast one willing to spend a few hours with a beautiful girl. Screw her over protective brother. She finally had Harry back and she would be damned if she didn't get a chance to go to this ball without him. She had spent far too long waiting for him to give up this easily. It was one night. How hard could it be?"


	3. Chapter 3

this is a little bit longer chapter than the others have been. I hope you enjoy it. You will more of Malfoy soon. Promise

Two weeks later Hermione Pov

I took my usual seat next to Harry and Ginny in the Great Hall. Ron was too busy inhaling Lavenders tongue to notice my presence. That suited me just fine. It was better I had my usual cup of tea before I braved the challenge of conversing with Ron. He may be one of my friends, but he was on the dense side.

Harry and Ginny immediately stopped talking as soon as I sat down. I rolled my eyes. They had been trying for two weeks to find me a date. So far they had been unsuccessful, which was fine by me. I murmured hellos before burying my nose back in my book.

"So how are you Hermione?" Harry asked cheerily.

"Just fine, thanks." I answered biting into a piece of toast. Ginny was staring at me expectantly. I nodded to her wondering why she and Harry were acting so strangely.

"You know Anthony right?" Ginny piped up.

"Goldstien? He's in Ravenclaw right? I didn't think he came back this year." I shrugged, feigning disinterest. I had hoped they would have given up this ridiculous expedition by now. Harry saved the entire wizarding world and now he thought he needed to play match maker too?

"Yea," Ginny continued. "I heard he is the top of his class. He came back to review a few of his classes before starting as an intern healer at St Mungo's. Isn't that awesome? I heard he is really a great guy."

"Really? Because I heard he is a pretentious git." I didn't bother looking up from my book. Out of every boy in Hogwarts they thought Goldstien would catch my eye? They were turning out to be horrible match makers. Maybe I would be able to get out of going to this silly ball.

"I told you Goldstien was a bad idea." Ginny smacked Harry's arm.

"What about Goldstien?" Ron surfaced from Lavender long enough to bite into his toast. "You still going on about finding a date for Hermione?"

"Ahh Potter are you and the Weaselette trying to play match maker for Granger?" Malfoy drawled behind me.

I didn't have to look at him to know there was a smirk plastered on his prefect white face.

"It is none of your business Malfoy." I turned to glare at him. "Now if you don't mind I am sure you have a hole to crawl back in somewhere."

"My, my, feeling feisty this morning Granger? Haven't you had your coffee this morning? I remember you get rather testy without it. Best tell your suitors to beware."

Malfoy had turned spy halfway through the war. I had the unpleasant experience of meeting up with him at various safe houses. A truce had been called, but they hadn't spoken since returning to Hogwarts. Judging by his infuriating smirk, the truce was off.

"And as you will recall I am just a hair faster with my wand. It would be wise not to try me. As for the ball, I have no intention of taking a date or of even going in the first place."

I grabbed my books from the table and shot him one last glare. His silver eyes followed my movements with a look of intrigued amusement. His carefully controlled features gave no hints to his true feelings.

He leaned into me so I could smell the musky scent of his cologne. His mouth was only a few inches from my ear.

"What a shame,Granger." He whispered softly so only I would hear, before stalking off to what was left of the Slytherin table.

I shuddered. I shouldn't let him effect me like that, but he always made my skin crawl. Even during our truce we never got farther than simple hellos. We couldn't stand each other. That much was obvious, so why was he sticking his nose back where it didn't belong. The war had eradicated the intense house rivalry, but you still didn't see Gryffindors and Slytherins swapping friendship bracelets. Malfoy could stay on his side of Hogwarts and I would stay on mine.

I stalked out of the Great Hall and to my first class of the day. I needed to keep my focus on school and getting into a decent Healer program, not silly dances and old school yard bullies. Too bad I didn't look back to see Ginny's sudden excited smile.

Ginny and Harry POV

"Harry?" Ginny could barely suppress the squeal of delight forming in the pit of her stomach. She just had the most brilliant idea.

"Hmmm?" Harry mumbled through a mouth full of food. Ron had gone to more private quarters with Lavender, leaving them alone at the table.

She rolled her eyes. Obviously he had been too busy stuffing his mouth to notice the heated exchange between Hermione and the notorious Malfoy. She glanced over at the Slytherin table where Malfoy sat glaring at his food. His ducky blonde hair fell in his eyes and covered the sharp edges of his cheek bones. The sleeves of his white button up were rolled up just enough to show the edges of the Dark Mark he had been forced to take. Since Voldemort's fall it had faded and distorted until it no longer looked like the dark mark. He wore it like a badge. It was common knowledge now that he had been a spy for the order, but it kept people from getting close to him. Not that his sparkling personality didn't take care of that.

"Oh no. No, no no. Definitely not." Harry must have caught on to Ginny's plan. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Harry, we have asked every boy in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw to go out with Hermione. We all know Hufflepuff is a joke. Hermione would rather stroll through the Forbidden Forest than spend a night with one of them. That leaves Slytherin, which leaves Malfoy."

Harry looked longingly at his pumpkin juice as if he stared hard enough it might turn to firewhiskey. Ginny grabbed his hand and began to trace circles over his palm.

"Malfoy isn't that bad. The war changed him. I even talked to him a few times. He's actually semi tolerable now."

"Semi-tolerable?" Harry grimaced. "That what we are looking for in a date for my best friend. Tall, handsome and semi- tolerable?"

"Did you even see what just happened?" Ginny rolled her eyes at her beloved boyfriend's oblivious nature.

"Yes. I count ourselves highly lucky to not be caught in a duel between those too. Believe me when I see I would rather face Bellatrix than be caught in the cross hairs of a Granger Malfoy fight."

"That is exactly my point!" Ginny sighed exasperated. She grabbed her books from the table and headed out of the hall with Harry.

"Ginny, I love you dearly. But what are you talking about?"

"Malfoy is the only boy in this entire school who isn't scared witless of Hermione. Bloody hell, he doesn't even flinch!"

Harry stopped in front of the door to Ginny's DADA class. He rubbed his eyes with his free hand. His other hand was held captive by Ginny who was giving him the pleading look complete with the pouty lower lip. He never stood a chance against her.

"There has to be someone else," he groaned.

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Fine. I'll talk to Malfoy in Herbology."

"You're the best Harry." She gave him a quick kiss before dashing into her classroom. She had a feeling Malfoy might just be the perfect guy for Hermione. That is if he survived a night with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I am new to writing fanfiction, so thanks for the support. Hope you enjoy.**

Ron shook Harry's shoulder, rudely awakening him from a rather pleasant dream.

"Come on. Herbalogy is over. Mcgonagall will have a fit if we are late to class again." Ron kept nudging Harry.

"Mmm up." Harry mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. He righted his glasses and followed Ron and Hermione back to the castle. He squinted against the bright sun. It was unseasonably hot for fall, and Harry was eager for the cool shade of the castle.

"So Ginny still worrying about this ball?" Ron asked as they head to Transfiguration class. "Lavender already got her dress. She won't shut up about it."

Hermione mumbled a rude comment under her breath, and Harry had to suppress a chuckle. He cleared his throat to cover it up.

"Um yea. She's pretty upset you won't let her go. It does seem rather unfair. You sure you can't talk some sense into your mum?"

Ron shook his head. His shaggy red hair desperately needed a haircut, but apparently Lavender preferred it long.

"Definitely not. Mum has been on a rampage. Yesterday she sent a Howler just because I got one bloody detention. Besides, if Hermione goes, Ginny goes. Good thing there's not a guy here that has asked Hermione out yet. Right Mione?" Ron laughed and nudged Hermione playfully.

"For your information Ron, the reason no guy has asked me to the ball is because they are all blithering idiots like you. Unlike some people I actually have a goal in life other than attending some dance in a frilly and uncomfortable dress. Perhaps you have heard of the concept? It's called a career." Hermione snipped back. Her brown eyes flashed dangerously. Ron and Hermione had never been stable, but after their brief stint as a couple their relationship was rockier than usual.

Harry sent her a sympathetic look. Ron may be his best friend but subtly and women were not his strong point. "Its two weeks to the ball, Ron. Hermione just may have a date by then. Besides, Ginny already made plans for us in the room of requirement."

Harry figured it wouldn't hurt to rub it in. Besides, it was entertaining to see his face turn the shade of a tomato.

"That's my sister you prick!" Ron bellowed.

"Right sorry about that. Gotta dash. Left something in Herbalogy." Harry ducked out of the way of a poorly aimed jinx. He dashed back to the greenhouse before Ron could follow him. He would cool off by the time Harry found his way back to class. He had spotted Malfoy making his way to the greenhouse, and he needed to speak to him without Hermione nearby. If she caught any wind of this, there would be hell to pay.

"Malfoy!" He called running to catch up with the blonde. "Malfoy wait up!"

Malfoy finally slowed and turned to face him. "What do you want Potter? Don't you have some world saving to do or whatever it is that Gryffindors do to occupy their time?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. He learned long ago it wasn't worth it to let Malfoy push his buttons. Malfoy always was and always would be an annoying git.

"I was wondering if you had a date for the ball?"

"Seriously Potter? It has taken you this long to come out that you're a poof and your first choice is me? I am flattered, truly I am. However, I would rather consume a live blast ended skwert."

Harry felt his eye begin to twitch. He was tempted to just forget the whole ordeal and curse Malfoy, but he knew how much this meant to Ginny. And when she was unhappy, well life for him was far from pleasant.

"Not for me you git. I'm with Ginny. I was asking on behalf of a friend."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow and sauntered closer. His blonde hair gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. "Is this friend female?"

"Yes. Your parade of female friends has made it more than apparent that your prefer women."

"Jealous Potter? Weaslette not enough for you anymore?"

"Hardly. However, Ginny wishes to go to this ball and she is not allowed to go unless Hermione goes."

"I fail to see how this is of my concern." Malfoy drawled. He gazed off at the castle obviously bored.

"I need you to take Hermione to the ball." Harry finally blurted out.

Malfoy actually laughed, an outright, genuine laugh. "You really have lost it haven't you? There have been rumors of course, but I didn't believe them. But after this, you really are off your rocker," he clutched his stomach, still recovering from his peals of laughter.

"I am being serious Malfoy. You are the only boy in Hogwarts who isn't sacred shitless of her."

"As well they should be. You have been friends with her eight years. You know firsthand how frightening she is when she puts her mind to it. However," Malfoy smirked. "Granger isn't half bad looking. For a price I could be persuaded."

"Exactly what did you have in mind?"

"Money is of no importance to me, but as the savior of our precious world you hold a bit of sway with influential people. For starters the Mcgonagall has me only a leash short enough to be a noose."

"You may have been a spy for the Order, but you are harldy the most trustworthy person. I can't just convince Mcgonagall that you a prefect little angel."

"Hardly, but a few trips to Hogsmeade, and being able to leave my common room after dark without an escort would be nice start."

"I'll see what I can do."

"You want me to convince Princess Gryffindor to go on a date with me; you better do better than "I'll see"."

"Fine. You will get what you want Malfoy." Harry growled. He had officially reached the end of his patience. Malfoy had the unique ability to piss him off without even trying. "Just focus on wooing Hermione."

Malfoy sneered at him. "I would say it was pleasure doing business with you, but I have been through torture sessions more pleasant." He turned and stalked off.


	5. Chapter 5

I apologize in advance for misspelling "expliarmus". If anyone knows howto spell it let me. Thank you for the reviews. I should update again soon. Possibly tomorow. Hope you enjoy

Hermione POV

I headed towards my favorite spot in the library. It was just past the restricted section and by the window. I picked an empty table directly in the sunlight. It was a beautiful day, but I needed to have access to as many books as possible. Usually Ancient Runes was fairly easy for me, but this year even I was beginning to struggle to keep a prefect O. I had an essay due next week and was looking forward to the challenge of obtaining the highest score.

I glanced out the window. Most of the students were outside enjoying the beautiful weather. Harry, Ron and Ginny were at quidditch practice all day, but I was grateful for the time alone. I flipped open my runes book to the current chapter I was on. It only took a few minutes and I was completely absorbed in my reading.

I didn't even hear the rhythmic patter of footsteps. Usually, only lost first years managed to stumble upon my secluded spot in the library. I stared down at my page hoping whoever it was would leave shortly. Instead the chair across from me screeched as someone pulled it out. I stared pointedly at my book. What did they think they were doing here? This was my spot. No one else was supposed to be here.

"Granger, I seem to have forgotten my quill. May I borrow one?"

I jumped out of my skin at Malfoy's smooth voice. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" I shut my eyes. Of all the people in Hogwarts, he had to find this spot.

"I am attempting to study. That is what the library is for, thus the thousands of books."

"I am aware of that. What I am curious about is why you singled out my spot in the library to study." I growled. I pulled another book from my pile, refusing to look at him.

"Why Granger, I had no idea you were so concerned with my study habits. All you had to do was ask. Now may I please borrow a quill? I seemed to have misplaced mine."

"I could not care less about your less than stellar study habits, so long as you do not interfere with mine." I pulled out my spare quill and thrust it into his waiting hand. "Just be quiet."

"Only if you manage to be," he muttered.

I gave him one final glare, but he was already flipping through the pages of his book. I sighed. Maybe he would finally learn to keep his mouth shut and I could just ignore him. He cleared his throat loudly, and I swear I felt my blood pressure skyrocket. Of all the places in the library why did he pick this spot? I tried to focus on my reading, but he began to drum his fingers against the table. I was just beginning to wonder where I could hide his body when he looked up. He silver eyes flashed mischievously.

"Something bothering you princess?"Malfoy smirked.

"Only your insistent finger tapping." I growled. "This is a library not your band's rehearsal practice."  
"Why are you so uptight, Granger? Is weasel not keeping you satisfied?"His irritating smirk grew to a full blown grin.

"Not that it is any of your business, but Ronald and I are no longer together." I returned to staring at my open book. I had read the same paragraph three times thanks to Malfoy's distractions.

"Oh so then who is taking you to the upcoming ball? It is the event of the school year after all?"

"I am not going." I answered stiffly.

"Really? Why on earth not?" He leaned into me until his breath blew gently across my face.

I scowled at him. The bastard didn't even have bad breath.

"Because unlike like the rest of the school, I have better things to do then hunt down my next shag." I slammed my book shut. It was useless trying to study with him around. I would just head back to the common room and hope to find a quiet corner that hadn't been ruined by Malfoy's presence.

"Next shag? Are you implying that you have been shagged before?" Malfoy's eyes widened. He abandoned his books on the table to follow me.

I whirled around, wand in hand. A fiery orange light shot from my wand as I aimed a silent stinging hex at him. It hit him spot on in the stomach.

Malfoy cursed under his breath. "You have improved your silent spells," he said before shooting another hex at me.

"As have you." I just barely managed to dodge his spell. Behind me a row of books exploded in a cloud of dust and paper.

I ducked behind the table and shot a curse at Malfoy. He blocked it easily then tagged me with the sharp pain of a burning curse across my arm. It didn't do much damage, but it hurt like hades.

"Would you stop this immature game, Granger. We both know I am the only one who can match you in a duwl. This is an exercise in futility!" he yelled from behind a bookshelf.

"Expliarmus!" I yelled.

"Why you-"

Malfoy's wand flew through the air and landed easily in my hand. It was my turn to smirk at him. His lip curled up in anger as he opened his mouth to yell out when Mcgonagall strode up to us.

"MALFOY! GRANGER! This is a LIBRARY!" She shrieked. "I would expect you two, of all students, to respect that."

I winced at her shrill voice. Malfoy had shrunk back as if hoping another bookcase would collapse and swallow him up.

"You will give Malfoy back his wand this instant. You both have detention with me tomorrow night. You can work on re- alphabetizing this entire section of books."

Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but was shot down by Mcgongall's icy glare.

"Not a word from either of you. Meet me here tomorrow at 8p.m. sharp. I have granted you access to Hogsmeade, Mr. Malfoy. Don't make me regret that decision."

With that Mcgonagall swept off, leaving Malfoy and I to glare at each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a long one. It is a bit darker than the other chapters have been but I promise things will be more upbeat next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews. I hope you enjoy.**

Harry and Ginny POV

"Oi! Potter!"

Harry groaned inwardly. He had been hoping to avoid Malfoy for a few more days. Unfortunately his luck seemed to have run out. He just finished quidditch practice and was lounging around outside enjoying the warm weather with Ginny. Ron had already gone back inside to spend some time with Lavender.

Malfoy stopped a few feet from him and Ginny.

"Pothead, Weaselette." Malfoy nodded to them. If not for the rude nicknames, he would have almost sounded cordial.

"I have a name _Draco_." Ginny rolled her eyes.

He just ignored her. "I need to speak with you Potter. It is rather urgent."

Harry just sighed. "Whatever it is, you can say it in front of Ginny. She is the one that came up with the plan for you to woo Hermione in the first place."

"Ahh your name is Ginny. Good to know. That would have bugged me all night. "

"What do you want? I would like to get back to what I was doing before you decided to but in." Ginny rolled her eyes at the snarky blonde.

" I have come to tell you, I upped my price. You friend is one crazy bint. I spent two minutes with her and she already hexed me and got me in detention," he complained.

"You are just being a baby. I am sure whatever she did, you deserved." Ginny tried to hold back a giggle.

"Nevertheless, alphabetizing half the library is not how I planned spending my Saturday night. You want me to convince Hermione to go to this stupid ball, I am raising my price."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I got you your unsupervised trip to Hogsmeade. What else do you want?"

"I want in the healer program at St. Mungos."

"What?"Ginny yelped in surprise. "You, Draco Malfoy wants to be a healer?"

"Don't be so shocked. Just because my father has money, it doesn't mean I want to spend my entire life playing with his credit cards. I do have ambitions." Malfoy rolled his eyes. His usual glare creased the lines of his face.

"That's touching. It truly is, but I can't just snap my fingers and get you accepted into the top healer program in all of Britian."

Harry wrapped a protective arm around Ginny. He could tell she was beginning to lose her patience, and he didn't want to have to break up a fight between those too.

"No, but you can write a letter of recommendation. Without it, I don't stand a chance at getting in. I may have been a spy in the war, but to the rest of the world, I am still a death eater's son. Now will you write the damn letter or not?" Malfoy snapped.

"No need to get nasty. You will get your damn letter. Just make sure Hermione goes to that dance."

"It's a ball." Ginny interrupted.

"Whatever." Harry and Draco both rolled their eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a detention to serve with your lovely shrew of a friend."

Malfoy absently waved a hand as he walked back to the castle.

"Do you really think Malfoy wants to be a healer?" Ginny asked once he was out of earshot.

Harry just shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not. Who cares as long as he gets Hermione to that ball. I want just want you happy."

Ginny smiled." Have I told you lately how amazing you are?"

She started walking back towards the abandoned quidditch field. Harry grinned in response.

"No. I think you will just have to refresh my memory." He started to chase after Ginny.

She squealed and darted away from him. He caught her easily and wrapped his arms around her, capturing a heated kiss.

Hermione POV

I glared at Draco as I lugged another pile of books from one shelf to another. I had done my fair share of detentions, but this had to be the worst. I wasn't sure what I despised more, spending the detention with Draco or having to be around all these books without reading them.

We had been here for two hours already and Malfoy hadn't spoken a single word. That was perfectly fine by me. I preferred working in silence, and this time I didn't have to listen to Malfoy drum his fingers.

"Would you hand me that potions book to your left?" he finally broke the monotonous silence.

I roughly thrust the book into his waiting hand. In response he began to tap his fingers again as he sorted through the pile of books Madame Pince left us. It was like he could read my mind and picked the one habit that was sure to infuriate me.

"Do you have to tap your fingers?" I finally asked before I hexed him and landed another detention.

"If it bothers you that much, I'll stop."

I froze. Malfoy just agreed to something without having a fight. His face was hidden behind a pile of books. Only the top of his fine silver hair could be seen.

"You're staring." He looked up. "See something you like princess?"

"Hardly," I sniffed. I forced myself to go back to alphabetizing. I wouldn't be much longer before this horrid detention was over. We lapsed back into a more comfortable silence as we began lugging the sorted books back to their appropriate sections.

A small sheen of sweat broke out over my forehead at the exertion. The air in the library was hot and muggy. I pulled my wavy hair back in a ponytail before it could take on a life of its own and wiped the sweat from my brow. Malfoy must have been affected by the heat as well because he rolled up the sleeves of his white button up. I flinched when the dark mark that stained his arm came in to view. Self consciously, I began to tug at my own long sleeves, but I didn't dare pull them up. At least, not in front of him.

"Why don't you cover that up?" I asked before I could stop myself. The words sounded harsher than I intended. It wasn't my business if he covered up his mark or not.

Malfoy glanced down at his forearm and then looked back at me.

"Do you think I enjoy wearing his mark?" Malfoy asked quietly. The soft whisper of his voice somehow made it more menacing.

"Of course not. I just thought that you would want to cover it since you were forced to take it in the first place."

Malfoy's eyes flashed and I knew I was treading on thin ice. His nostrils flared as he struggled to hide his anger.

"Do you think I am too stupid to try and cover it up? Do you think I like it when every person in school flinches when I roll up my sleeves? I may have the mark, but I was never a death eater." He growled.

"I never said you were a death eater. Don't put words in my mouth." I snapped back. What little was left of my patience instantly vanished.

"You can't just cover up a mark like that. Not that you would know. Hermione Granger, the brains of the Golden Trio. Yet you flinch just like the rest of them when you see it." Malfoy raised his voice as he stepped towards. He thrust his arm forward. The muscles in his arm, making the snake appear as if it was moving. "Tell me does it bother the great Hermione Granger to see it. You saw what the death eaters were capable of, yet the mark alone frightens you. Pathetic."

"Maybe it bothers me so much because I have a mark of my own." I shouted back. I shoved my sleeves up to reveal my forearm. I hadn't worn short sleeves in nearly a year because of what I was marked with. I had given up hope that it would ever heal and fade. The words were still there as fresh as the day they had been carved into my skin. Mudblood.

"Courtesy of your aunt Bellatrix."

It was Malfoy's turn to flinch. He stepped back. His eyes closed as if just looking at the words pained him. His flushed cheeks lost their color and returned to his usual pale white.

"That day," his voice cracked. "I couldn't stop her. She would have known I was on your side. She would have killed all of us. I- I didn't know what to do."

I pulled the sleeve of my shirt back down, covering the hideous words once more. "I know. I didn't mean for it to seem like I was blaming you. You did what you had to do. We all did. If you hadtried to stop her, she would have killed all of us." I spoke softly. My words were barely above a whisper. In the seven years I had known Malfoy this was probably the most we had spoken. "I'm sorry."

Malfoy glanced back up at me. I caught his eyesight for only a moment. "I'm sorry too," he mumbled. "It's late. I'm heading back to my common room. I'll see you tomorrow in potions."

He pulled his sleeves back down and stalked out of the library. I stared after him. He hated seeing that scar on me. Maybe he wasn't just the son of a death eater that I had assumed him to be.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. Please keep them coming. They are very encouraging. As promised this chapter has more light hearted fun. I hope you enjoy reading. **

Hermione POV

"Thus began the eighth goblin war. Now this goblin war took place sometime between 938 A.D. and 962 A.D. Most goblin records have been destroyed or hidden from wizards and witches. So most of what we know of this war is theory. That brings us to the origins of the feud itself." The professor drowned on.

I pinched my arm to keep myself from falling asleep. I wanted to be a healer. There was no reason to be stuck in this exhaustive course. Even I, Hermione Granger the bookworm, could not stand history of magic. If it had ever been interesting it had been 20 lectures, 3 books and one ghost professor ago.

My eyes were just about to start fluttering closed again when a wadded piece of paper landed in front of me. History of Magic was the only class Gryffindors and Slytherins had together. I had studiously ignored Malfoy all class period. I hadn't even risked a glance at him. What would I say? 'Sorry for provoking you. Now if you don't mind could you not tell anyone about the hideous scar I have on my arm. That would be splendid thanks.'

The piece of paper jumped towards me and shivered. Ron and Harry were both staring at it like it was going to bite me. I grab the crumpled piece of paper and smoothed it open, before it could start jumping impatiently again.

_Granger,_

_I just wanted to say I am truly sorry about the other night in detention. We both have been judging each other wrongly and letting old prejudices guide our views. If you would allow me, I would like to make it up to you._

_Malfoy_

I stared at the note. I almost would have preferred it did bite me. This had to be some sort of trick. Curiosity got the better of me. If it was some sort of trick, I wanted to see what Malfoy had planned, if only just to thwart him.

_Malfoy,_

_It is hardly necessary to make anything up to me. We were both in the wrong and I apologize as well. I believe it would be best if we left it just as that. _

_Sincerely, _

_H. Granger_

I tossed the note back to him. I chocked back a laugh as it hit him square on the head. He glared at me but quickly scrawled back a reply.

_Granger,_

_ You're stubbornness is highly unbecoming. I simply wished to buy you a drink this weekend at the three broomsticks. I won't take no for an answer. I only wish to put our old feud behind us and develop a more cordial relationship. _

_Malfoy_

I rolled my eyes and went back to studying. "Unbecoming", I huffed. Like I cared what he thought of me. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _ I glanced up at Malfoy. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _He tapped his fingers against his desk as he smirked at me. _Tap. Tap. Tap. _ I clenched my fist. If I sent a silent curse at him no one could pin it on me, except that Malfoy and I were the only ones in this class capable of silent spells. _ Tap! Tap! Tap! _ Malfoy drummed his fingers louder. This time I jumped at the infuriating noise. _Tap! Tap! Tap! _ I glared at him willing him to spontaneously explode.

"Just answer me." Malfoy mouthed from across the room. His smirk had grown into a full grin. I grabbed the piece of paper and began writing furiously.

_Dearest Malfoy,_

_ While a cordial relationship is an honorable goal, I do believe that is impossible since you are the world's most annoying, infuriating buffoon. I hardly care what you think of my stubbornness. Also I refuse to go to the Three Broomsticks with you. Your less than charming presence in History is more than enough time together. However, if you won't take no for an answer then MAKE ME. I would love to see you try._

_Regrettably,_

_H. Granger _

I threw the paper as hard as I could. Malfoy just barely managed to duck at the last moment. He chuckled to himself, and tossed back his reply.

_I'll see you at 4p.m. sharp._

_Malfoy_

Just then the professor finished his tedious lecture and dismissed the class. Malfoy had been sitting in the spot right by the class. He darted out before the professor could even finish dismissing them. I gathered up my books and quickly shoved him from my thoughts. I had a free period before lunch and I wasn't going to waste it dwelling on his fickle habits.


	8. Chapter 8

Please, please, please read and review. and to all my readers and commenters, thank you. I hope you guys enjoy. Things are about to get steamier. Incase anyone forgot i am not jk. rowling. I own nothing

Hermione POV

I was nestled in cozy spot inside Tomes and Scrolls in Hogsmeade. Harry, Ginny Lavender and Ron had run off to Three Broomsticks together. I had politely declined the invitation. I had no desire being the awkward third wheel. While things had improved between Ron and I, we still were uneasy around each other. I preferred catching up on the latest bestselling books. I was hoping Tomes and Scroll would have a new book proposing a ministry more allied with magical creatures. It was highly controversial, so naturally I couldn't wait to read it. The store had just one copy left, and I was determined to read it today.

There was a sudden tap on the window beside. I jumped up causing my book to crash to the floor. A few of the patrons frowned at me, but I sent them an apologetic smile. I turned back to the window to see who had so rudely interrupted me. Perhaps it was Harry, hoping to get a rise out of me. Instead I was met with pale face of Draco Malfoy. He smiled as soon as he noticed my frown. He ducked out of the window and entered the store. He leaned nonchalantly against the bookshelf in front of me.

"I thought I might find you here. If you are trying to avoid me, you should have picked a less predictable spot." He drawled.

"I am not going to the three broomsticks with you. I hardly need to hide from you, Malfoy." I began flipping through the book trying to find the page I was on. I was only halfway paying attention. Truthfully, I was more interested in what Malfoy planned on doing.

"I am sure I can persuade you to change your mind about joining me." He took a seat beside me. His tall lean body was incredibly close. I was tempted to move over, but I knew that would only give him the satisfaction of irritating me. One long finger hooked over the edge of my book.

"It's just one drink, Granger. The faster you say yes, the faster I am out of your hair. You look quite comfortable here though. I wouldn't be opposed to finding a more secluded spot." He winked at me suggestively.

That did it. I slammed my book shut. He had to be the most infuriating fool I had ever met.

"If I get this drink with you, will you leave me alone the rest of the day?"

"Of course." He grinned, reminding me far too much of the Cheshire cat.

I narrowed my eyes, weighing my options. "Fine. Lead the way."

Malfoy stood and held out his hand to help me up. I purposely ignored it. The Three Broomsticks was right next door. I picked a spot as far from Harry and everyone as I could get. The last thing I needed was to explain to anyone what I was doing there with him. Thankfully, our table was hidden behind a large group of Hufflepuffs. Malfoy returned with two butter beers and slid into the spot next to me.

"What is the point of this Malfoy? You have never been interested in anything more than tormenting me?"I took a sip of my drink, enjoying the rich flavor. It always reminded me of the muggle candy butterscotch.

"Prehaps I have had a change of heart."

"Somehow I doubt that." I scoffed.

"Why? We are both vastly different people than we were before the war. Even during, we managed to not strangle each other. I see no reason why a friendly relationship isn't possible between us."

"Managing not to strangle each other to being friends is quite a leap." I glanced over at Ron's table. He still hadn't noticed us. I finished the rest of my butter beer and started sipping on the second.

"Why do you keep looking over at them? Were you not invited to the Gryffindor love fest or something?"

"No its not that." I rolled my eyes. What was he playing at?

"What is it then?"He leaned forward. His blonde hair fell just past his eyes.

"Just a bit awkward being the fifth wheel and all. Harry has Ginny. Ron has- sucks face with Lavender." I shrugged.

"Didn't you and the weasel get together?"

"Just because I agreed to have a drink with you doesn't mean I will tolerate you calling my friends names. And yes. We were together briefly. Obviously we were hardly well matched."

"Weasel- Weasely hardly deserves a girl like you. You know more spells than he can manage to count. Though I imagine that counting beyond three is difficult for him."

I tried to frown at him, but I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my lips. Malfoy smiled with me. For once it was a simple, genuine smile, and not his usual smirk. He looked spectacular. He reached for his drink. His hand just barely grazed over mine.

"If you know me so well, then who is a better match for me?" I laughed. I wasn't a heavy drinker and could already feel my fingers tingle from the drinks.

"I'll answer, but only if you agree to take a shot of firewhiskey with me," he challenged. "And don't tell me that the brave Hermione, Gryffindor princess is afraid to take a shot." His smirk was back.

Malfoy waved the waitress over and she brought us two shot glasses filled with whiskey. I picked mine up and eyed it warily.

"Cheers, princess." He clinked our glasses together before tilting his glass back.

The liquid burned down my throat. I wanted to couch, but I didn't want to give Malfoy the satisfaction of knowing how much it affected me. If he could do it, so could I.

"As for a match for you, well you are into men correct?"

I glared at him. "Yes, Malfoy."

"I had to ask. Weasley might have completely turned you off men."His flashed me a grin. His eyes flashed liquid silver. "So a man, he must be dashing of course. He would have to be just as intelligent as you, otherwise you would get bored. You probably want some bloody courageous Gryffindor. However, I know deep down you have a bit of Slytherin in you. You are far too devious for your own good."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I laughed.

"You have snuck out of this castle enough times to make any Slytherin proud. Everyone is sacred of your spells, but it is your cunning mind they should watch out for. You are smarter than anyone in our year, except perhaps me of course."

"The only classes you are beating me in is Potions and Herbology. Why are you even taking Herbology. No one else is Slytherin has bothered?"

Malfoy leaned into me. This leg pressed up against mine. I knew I should move it, but the feel of him so close mixed with the alcohol impaired my senses. Not to mention he smelled fantastic.

"I am taking it because I am trying to get into St Mungos healer program." He whispered so softly I barely heard him. "Don't mention it to anyone. It's not exactly common knowledge."

"You –you want to be a healer?" I stammered out.

"Don't look so surprised." Malfoy grumpled.

"It's just I always thought you would go into business or law and take over your father's businesses." I took a sip of m third butter beer, trying to hide my astonishment.

"I thought about it. My family has plenty of money, I would rather do something useful and help people."

"You really have changed haven't you?" My hand somehow found its way to his. His nails traced up and down my palm. His silver eyes stayed focused on me.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you."

His warm breath ghosted across me. His other hand came to rest on my shoulder, then on my neck. His fingers combed through my hair. I closed my eyes at the relaxing touch. I sensed Malfoy leaning into me, suddenly his lips were pressed against mine. He tasted faintly of the fire whiskey. His fingers laced through my hair pulling me closer. Just this once I gave into him. Where ever he touched me my body began to tingle. His teeth playfully nipped at my bottom lip before he pulled away.

His breaths came out in short pants that matched my wildly beating pulse I stayed frozen trying to process that the Draco Malfoy had just kissed me, and it was the best kiss I ever had.

"We should probably get back to the castle before it's too late."

All I could do was nod my head. Everyone else seemed to have left already. His fingers intertwined through mine and he lead me back to the castle. We were both silent as if afraid to discuss the anomaly that just occurred. Just before we reached the castle steps, Malfoy pulled me to a stop. He gave me one more soft, chaste kiss.

"Goodnight, princess." He whispered before heading down to the dungeons.


	9. Chapter 9

Please review. You know you want to. For those of you that have reviewed thank you. If I am moving the plot to fast too slow please let me know your opinions. As always, I hope you enjoy.

I woke late the next morning for class. I threw my hair back in a quick ponytail and just barely managed to grab my books before running to class. I hated Mondays. Mainly because I had double History of Magic with Slytherin. I slid to a halt in front of the door. Malfoy was going to be there. I groaned. What was I going to do? He had kissed me and then just walked off? Why in merlins beard did he kiss? And more importantly, why did I enjoy it?

I hated myself for it, but I did a quick spell on my hair to tame the wild curls. I was supposed to be above this idiotic primping, but I was not about to give Malfoy another reason to tease me. I adjusted my clothes and strode proudly into the classroom. I smirked as Malfoy immediately looked up. His eyes followed me as I walked across the classroom. I took my usual seat next to Ron and Harry.

"You alright Mione?" Ron asked. " We were worried when you didn't show for breakfast."

"I'm fine Ron. I just overslept is all."I mumbled. The professor was already droning on, too absorbed in his lecture to notice my arrival.

"Good. There were rumors that you spent yesterday with Malfoy. I told everyone there were full of codswallop. Malfoy wouldn't be caught dead with the likes of you. Not that you couldn't take him on in a fair duel."

"The likes of me?"I struggled to keep my voice down. The combination of having to speak to Ron and lack of a decent cup of tea was wearing my patience. "What do you mean, the likes of me?"

Harry stopped his doodling and was looking back and forth between us, no doubt trying to decide who to hold back.

"Well just that you are so… you know." Ron shrugged.

The whole class was now starting to perk up and listen to our argument. Malfoy's gaze in particular was fixated in our direction.

"No, Ronald. I don't know. Would you care to enlighten me?"

He flinched as I spoke his full name. My hand wrapped around my wand and I was already going through a mental list of hexes.

"Well your sort of scary, Mione. Malfoy prefers girls that aren't so intimidating. Well most men prefer women who don't always threaten to hex their balls off."

"Prehaps that would be an issue for you, but rumor is that you are severely lacking in that department. As for being scary?" I flicked my wrist and whispered a spell under my breath. Ron frantically began to itch as his crotch. He opened his mouth to curse at me. One more flick of my wand and he was silenced for the rest of the day. Good luck explaining that rash to Lavender, I thought.

I picked up my books and stalked out of the classroom. Ron mouthed furiously at me, but I only laughed. The buffoon couldn't do a silent Lumos spell, must less an actual hex. I headed towards the library, when I heard a rush of footsteps behind me.

"You left in a hurry Granger. Are you trying to avoid me?" Malfoy's smooth voice drawled.

Yes, I thought to myself. I was avoiding him. Hexing Ron had just been an added bonus.

"Of course not. Don't flatter yourself. Your ego is large enough, without yet another girl fawning over you."

Malfoy raised a dramatic hand to his chest. "Are you saying the terrifying Hermione Granger has fawned over me?"

"I do not fawn over anything or anyone. So unless you want to find out firsthand what I hexed Ron with, I would suggest you keep your comments to yourself."

Malfoy completely ignored the threat and continued to walk with me. He didn't even flinch. After all these years she could still send Harry running for the hills with one glare. Malfoy was the only person who would hold his ground against her.

"I have seen you give a few books a longing look that bordered dangerously on fawning." He teased her. They turned into the library.

"Is there a reason why you are following me?" I turned down the aisle that led to my favorite spot. I placed my book on the table and pulled out my Charms book. Mafloy's long fingers grazed over my hand.

"Maybe I wanted a repeat of yesterday." He whispered. His mouth was deliciously close to my ear. I had to fight the urge to lean back into him. I was not going to give in that easily. If Malfoy wanted it, he was going to have to work for it.

I leaned back just enough that my body grazed his. His hand tightened over mine. I moved my hips just enough to get a reaction. Malfoy's breathe hitched and I immediately pulled away.

"I have to study. I didn't skip class to play hooky. I actually have studying to do."

"Do you ever rest Granger? It is one bloody class. History of Magic at that. If Potter and Weasel can manage to pass it I'm sure you could make an O without even opening a book."

"Why Malfoy, I do believe that was dangerously close to a compliment. Are you getting soft? Not enough first years to boss around?"

"Bossing around first years is far more entertaining than sitting in a dusty library. Maybe if you spent less time with your nose in a book and more time on that monstrosity of hair, you could actually see what you are attempting to read."

I brushed a stray curl of out my eyes. Did he always have to go after my hair?

"Maybe if you managed to open a book, you would actually be able to best my in a few classes."

Malfoy stepped closer. I backed away until the table hit the back of my legs. He hovered over me, just a breath away. His grey eyes flashed playfully as he smirked.

"Maybe if I studied with you, I could improve my grades. We are taking most of the same classes."

"We are taking all of the same classes. I am trying to get in St. Mungo's healer program too." I whispered before I could stop myself.

He pulled back. "Are you serious?"

I pulled my chin up, ready to argue all the reasons why I had ever right to attend healer school. Muggle born or not, I was more than capable. But Malfoy didn't say anything like that.

"I should have known. Anything else would have been a waste of your talents."

I checked my pulse. I was still alive, shocked but alive. Somehow Malfoy offering a true compliment was even more shocking than the kiss.

"So will you help me study?" Malfoy looked down at me through his golden eye lashes.

"I have some Charms homework. It should be over the same things as yours. We can work on it together." I conceded. I was a sucker for schoolwork.

Malfoy smirked triumphantly and took a seat next to me. He sat closer to me than necessary, but I didn't say anything. It would only cause him to move closer. We spent the first thirty minutes studying, after that I somehow end up snogging him for all I was worth. I blamed his incessant tapping.

He pulled me closer to him, creating delicious friction between us. His tongue played and swirled around mine. I had been kissed before but never like this. His hand trailed across my stomach and gripped my hip. His mouth continued a wet trail down my neck, licking and biting along the way. I fought back a moan as he hit a particularly sensitive spot at the base of my neck. He did notice me twitch, though.

"You like that princess?" Malfoy whispered against my skin. He nipped at the spot again. This time I wasn't able to choke back my whimper. "You are a fiery one."

His lips returned to mine and I was lost again in his touch. I could feel him responding and hardening beneath, and damn did it feel fantastic. I shifted my hips over him experimentally.

"You are going to drive me insane woman." He muttered. His fingers dug into my hips.

I hesitantly kissed down his neck. My tongue flickered out to taste him. His skin was a delicious combination of salty and sweet. He shivered underneath me.

I pulled back not sure how much further I was really willing to go. He may be able to send me into oblivion from kisses alone, but he was still Draco Malfoy. Tormentor, manipulator, liar, and just recently trying to be a healer. I stood up and put some needed distance between us.

"Did I do something wrong?"He tilted his head to the side. He shifted uncomfortably in the chair.

"No. Nothing like that." I began to fidget with my clothes. What on earth had I been thinking. "What are we doing Malfoy? We hate each other?"

Malfoy looked down at the bulge in his pants. "Well, we obviously don't hate each other that much," he grinned.

"No, we still hate each other. We can barely have a civil conversation with each together. I can't go around snogging you. I need to focus on school, not boys and random rendezvous."

He stood up and rubbed his hands across my arms. "Maybe we don't have to hate each other. I'll be the first to admit you are the most annoying witch I have ever met, but hating you is exhausting."

"Then what are we doing here? I have missed not one, but two classes because of you. What are we even supposed to be? Friends? Enemies that snog?" I put my hands on my hips and attempted to look angry. It was hard to be mad after having been kissed so thoroughly.

Malfoy smirked. His fingers began to tap out a rhythm against my arms.

"Fine, meet me down by the Great Hall at ten tonight. We will talk about it then. Just do me a favor and don't over analyze it all day long." Malfoy kissed me, effectively stopping any argument I may have formed. "Promise you will meet me."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll meet you ten sharp. Don't be late."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Malfoy turned to leave.

"And Malfoy? If you are planning some sort of trick, I can assure you the itching rash hex I gave Ron this morning will be the least of your troubles."

Malfoy tried to keep a solemn face, but I swear I saw just a flash of panic.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Ginny POV

Harry and Ginny were curled up on the couch in the common room. They had their books open, but they were far from getting any studying done. Ginny had just beaten him at a game of exploding snap, and Harry was determined to win the next round. Ron was still being treated by Madame Pomfrey even she had been shocked by Ron's furious itching. Hermione had disappeared for the rest of the day.

Harry was just about to win, when Ginny gasped and tapped his arm furiously. Hermione had finally surfaced from the girl's dormitory. She was wearing muggles jeans and a dark purple blouse that fit her lean frame. She even wore a few tinges of makeup.

"Hermione?" Ginny peered out from behind Harry. "Going somewhere?"

Hermione froze. She nervously played with a strand of curled hair.

"Oh um," She bit her lip obviously trying to come up with a lie. "I have to run to the library. Last minute Charms assignment."

"Right…. And that's why you are wearing makeup?"

"Yea, um just trying out a new look." Hermione nodded frantically. " And Harry, sorry about Ron earlier. The effects aren't permanent. He should be fine by morning."

Harry shrugged. He had laughed at Ron's embarrassing predicament. After all these years, he should know better than to get on Hermione's wrong side. "Ron had it coming. You sure you're alright Mione? Do you want some company while you study?" He had a fairly good idea where Hermione was going and it was NOT the library.

"Oh no. No, I'm fine. By myself I mean. I'll be fine studying alone. Yea, I wouldn't want you to get bored." Hermione practically tripped over herself trying to get to the door. "Anyways, I need to be going. Loads of studying to do. Don't wait up."

Ginny waited until the portrait swung closed behind her, before turning to her boyfriend.

"Hermione was wearing make up. The only time I have ever seen her wear makeup was when Parvati and I tied her to a chair and put it on ourselves." Ginny raised an incredulous eye brow.

Harry grinned and wrapped his hands around Ginny's waist. "I know. I didn't know she had any clothes that managed to fit her."

"Do you know what this is about?"

Harry shrugged sheepishly. "Prehaps. She stormed out of History of Magic this morning. Malfoy was pretty quick to follow. Neither one of them showed up the rest of the day."

Ginny's eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs. "Do you think it's working?"

Harry laughed. "Hermione just snuck out of the dormitory to go meet Malfoy. I am positive it is working."

"One more week, Hermione will be sufficiently wooed, I will get to go the ball, and Malfoy will get his letter. Everyone is happy. Who knew all it would take is a simple letter of recommendation to St. Mungos, to get Malfoy to date her. This is working out perfectly." Ginny clapped her hands together. She couldn't wait for the ball. She had picked out the perfect dress that was sure to make Harry's jaw drop.

Hermione let the portrait door close softly behind her. Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to cry. She had come back to the common room because she had forgotten her wand. What was Ginny talking about? A letter of recommendation to St Mungos in exchange for Malfoy dating her? Her first reaction would be to find Malfoy and hex him into next year. She knew better than to bluntly confront Malfoy. He was far too cunning to let himself get caught like that. She would have to catch him in the act. When she found out what he was up to, she wanted the satisfaction of outsmarting him too. She wiped her eyes, careful not to smear her eyeliner and headed to meet Malfoy. She plastered a fake smile on her face. For tonight she had to keep up appearances.

**This is where I will branch off more from the plot of 10 things I hate about you. I hope you are still enjoying it. There is plenty more fun in store. Anyways, as of tomorrow I am back in school so updates may not be as frequent, but I will do my best. To everyone who reviewed, thank you. Please keep them coming. All opinions are welcome, and it is very encouraging. Thanks again. **


	11. Chapter 11

Well this is a long one. Please review. I hope you enjoy.

I own nothing

Hermione POV

I pulled my jacket tighter around me. Fall was starting to set in and the drafty castle was chilly. I rubbed at her eyes again. There was no way I could let Malfoy know I had been crying. What had she been thinking? I had sworn to myself I wasn't going to date this year. This year was supposed to be about moving on. Somehow that ferret had wormed his way into my affections. I was acting like those frivolous girls who fretted over every misplaced eyelash. Crying over some guy was not the kind of girl I was. If Malfoy thought he could manipulate me so easily, he had another thing coming.

I plastered a smile on my face and rounded the corner to the Great Hall. Sure enough, Malfoy was lurking in a corner waiting for me. He raised a thin, blonde eyebrow at me.

"You came? I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?"

His cool fingers laced through mine. "There's an abandoned classroom down the hall. We are less likely to get caught there."

He led me into a dusty room and locked the door behind us. A soft smiled curved on his pink lips. I would have mistaken it for genuine if I didn't know any better.

"I can't believe straight laced Granger, is actually sneaking out of bed to see me."His thumbs traced over my palm.

"I don't do this for anyone. You better make it worth my while."

"All those years of sneaking out with Pothead and Weasel and you are still afraid of getting caught?" he teased.

I just smiled at him. I didn't bother correcting him on my friend's name. I was just as furious at Harry and Ginny for their part in this.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit distant tonight." Malfoy pulled me against him. I wanted to resist, but then he would know something was definitely wrong.

"This is just the first time I have snuck out for a boy is all. Maybe I am a tad bit nervous."

He ran his fingers through my curly hair before tipping my chin up. His lips drifted over mine in a soft whisper of movement, yet it still sent tingles down my spine. His other hand traced down my spine and came to rest on the curve of my hip.

"To be honest, I am nervous myself. I have never meet anyone quite like you, Hermione. The things you do to me without even trying…" His voice trailed off as he began to kiss me again.

His lips were smooth as they moved over mine. His fingers traced patterns over my suddenly sensitive skin. I couldn't help but lean into his touch, until our bodies were pressed against each other. It was so easy to just forget what I heard in the common room and pretend that just maybe Malfoy really did care. The way he kissed me, it was so easy to believe. Unfortunately, I knew firsthand how deceiving he could be. I pulled back, putting some much needed space between us.

"As fantastic as you are at kissing, I thought you asked me down here for more than a snogging session." I put a hand on his chest and pushed him firmly away.

"Well if you wanted more than a kiss, all you had to do was ask." Malfoy leered. He pushed his hips against me, showing ready he was for "more than a kiss."

" I am serious Malfoy. What are we doing? What is this?" I asked carefully.

"What are you willing to give princess?" His grey eyes looked at my through his thin blonde lashes.

I took a step back. I hadn't anticipated him asking me that. At the moment I wasn't willing to give him a glass of water if he was on fire. What did he even mean by that?

"That depends on what you want." I said, sidestepping his question.

Malfoy smirked at me. "Dodging questions isn't very polite, but I'll play it your way. I want whatever you are willing to give."

I clenched my jaw to keep myself from cursing him. Malfoy laughed at my irritation.

"I want you Hermione, in whatever way you will let me," his voice dropped to a whisper. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"Malfoy-"

"Draco." He corrected me.

"Draco, what if I want a relationship?" I asked. I needed him to ask me to the ball, but I couldn't rush me.

His eyes flickered up to me hopefully. They changed from a gunmetal grey to misty silver.

"Is that what you want?"

For the very first time in my life, my heart skipped a beat. I did want something with Malfoy. I knew this was a complete hoax, but for once I wanted something other than my books and long nights in libraries.

"That's what I really want." I lied perfectly. My fake smile beamed up at him.

"Then let's make it official. This Saturday, at the ball, I want us to go together."

Well that didn't take long, I thought.

"I don't know. Balls and dancing really aren't my thing." I pretended to hesitate.

"Come on. In fourth year you were the most gorgeous girl at the Yule ball. I am sure you will dazzle everyone there."

"Please, you hated me then. I doubt you even remembered seeing me that night."

"You were wearing a pink dress with a tiny blue bow. You somehow wrestled our hair into submission. You pulled it into a side pony tail with just a few curls let loose around your face." He traced my cheekbones as he spoke.

"I hate dancing." I lied again. I couldn't count the number of times I had been caught singing and dancing in the girls dormitory.

"I'll only make you dance for one song. It will be fun. I promise." He smiled up at me.

I raised a suspicious eyebrow. "One dance, that's it." I finally conceded.

"Splendid." He gave me a quick chaste kiss on the lips that hinted at something more. " Now it's late. I wouldn't want the precious Gryffindor princess getting caught sneaking out of bed at night. You might be out meeting unsavory characters."

"Ha!" I snorted. "If they only knew. Goodnight Draco." I willed myself to keep smiling just a little bit longer. I unlocked the door and left him in the empty classroom. I had him right where I wanted.

Harry POV

Harry hurried from Herbology towards the lake. He and Ginny somehow managed to get a free period together and he didn't want to miss it by lingering in the humid greenhouse. Things seemed to be going wonderfully between Malfoy and Hermione. Harry had already succumbed to sleep by the time she finally snuck back in.

"Potter!"

Harry cringed. Just because Hermione seemed to suddenly tolerate Malfoy didn't mean he had any desire to communicate with the Slytherin.

"Potter," Malfoy repeated as he got closer to Harry. "I want my letter. Applications to the internship program were sent off last week. If I want a spot I need that letter."

"Is Hermione going to the ball with you?"

"Is that really all you care about? Making sure she is out of the way so you can spend some time with your precious little girlfriend?"

"Of course not. Besides, who are you to talk? Isn't this letter of recommendation all you care about?" Harry snapped.

Malfoy frowned. "I just want my damn letter, Potter. I expect it tonight. Give it to me after dinner this evening. I would like to send it off tonight."

He sent Harry one last glare and stormed back to the castle. Harry flipped him off and headed back to finding Ginny. He would write the letter next period. He never paid any attention in Charms anyways. Any questions he had, Hermione would help him.

A few hours later

Harry waited for Malfoy to leave the Great hall. He grabbed the letter and scrambled to follow. Ron called out to him, but Harry ignored him. He wanted to catch up with Malfoy before Hermione did. She almost saw the letter earlier today while he was writing it. He just barely managed to shove it in his bag before she saw it as they were leaving charms.

Malfoy was leaning against the wall. He spun a quill in his hand as he glared out at the passing students. Harry waited until a group of first years scuttled past them.

"Here is your letter." Harry offered he slightly crumpled piece of paper. Malfoy snatched it from his hands, and Harry turned to leave.

"Nice try. Potter," Malfoy growled. "It's fucking blank."

"It can't be. I wrote it this afternoon." Harry snatched the paper back. Sure enough it was completely blank. Harry flashed back to his charms class with Hermione. Had she seen the letter? She had stumbled into him as they left, but he thought nothing of it. He stared at the paper as the words appeared.

_Harry,_

_If you are reading this then you realize I have found out about your little "plan". Did you seriously think you could outsmart the brightest witch of her age? You call yourself my friend yet you try and manipulate me like this._

_As for Draco….._

The page went blank again. Harry dropped it as it sent him a nasty shock. His fingers trembled as he attempted to hand the paper back to Malfoy.

"Hermione found out." He croaked as the paper shocked by the paper again. This time it definitely left a mark.

Malfoy stared at the paper, but he finally took it from Harry's hand. "How mad is she?"

"Let's say coming up with new identities and moving to a different country aren't out of the question."

_Malfoy,_

_If you are reading this, then I have found out about your selfish, immature and ridiculous plan of using me to get a letter of recommendation to St. Mungos Healer Internship program. How could you? You want to be a healer, but you can't even get into the program without resorting to some underhanded, crude tactic. You truly are pathetic, but what is worse than that, is I believed you. I actually bought that you had changed and that somehow you actually had feelings for me. The worst part is, I fell for it. Stay away from Malfoy. I wanted to believe you changed, but I see just how wrong I was._

_Sincerely, _

_ ._

"Fuck! How did she find out?" Malfoy yelled. He launched himself from the wall and began to pace furiously.

"I don't know. Obviously she didn't tell me." Harry yelled back. "I was an idiot to think I could outsmart her. Did you give it away? Maybe you let something slip?"

"Potter, you are a brainless prat. I never cared about the damn letter!" Malfoy threw his hands up. The crumpled page fluttered to the ground.

"Wha- What?" Harry sputtered.

"I never cared about the stupid letter or anything else. I have already been accepted to the internship program." Malfoy rolled his eyes like it should have been obvious.

"When did you find out?"

"I found out last week. I haven't gotten the official letter yet, but my mother still has a few contacts at the hospital. They were able to sneak a look at the list of new interns. Naturally Granger was one of their first choices. She will be accepted too."

"So why did you even ask me for the stupid letter in the first place?" Harry stared at Malfoy, trying to make sense of his bizarre behavior. Were all Slytherins this crazy or was this just a special brand of psycho reserved for Malfoy?

"Because Potter. Can you imagine if I told everyone I wanted to date Hermione? What would you have done if I had just marched up to her one day and asked her out for a drink? You, Weasely and the Wesealette would have chased me off with pitchforks and threats to burn me at the stake. Draco Malfoy, son of a deatheater, dating Hermione Granger, the Gryffinfor princess. There was no way you or anyone else would have let me near her."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but it was true. Sometime he and Ron could be a bit overprotective of Hermione when it came to suitors.

"So when you came to me asking me if I would convince her to go to the ball with me, I thought you had lost it. I thought you were playing some kind of joke. I never cared about the letter. If everyone thought it was just on some bet, then maybe I could have a real shot at her, but now I have bollocksed it up royally." Malfoy cursed."She hates me now."

"Well to be fair, I am pretty sure she has hated you since we were 11."

Malfoy stared at Harry with a glare that could have rivaled Medusa." You know what I meant Potter. You don't get a second chance with a girl like Hermione."

Yes, Malfoy was definitely his own special brand of psycho if he was this taken by Hermione, Harry thought.

"Look Malfoy, I am sure there are plenty of other women dying for the chance to date you." Harry halfheartedly tried to comfort him. He had no idea Malfoy ever gave Hermione a second thought. Sure he had made it a point to stay close to her during the war, but Harry never thought it was out of affection. He just figured iMalfoy was just bored, and enjoyed irritating her.

"You don't get it do you? I'm in love with her. I have been the past two years, and now I just blew the only shot I got with her. You are her best friend. What can I do?" Malfoy looked up at Harry.

Just then the doors to the Great Hall opened. Hermione, Ron and Lavender stepped out. Hermione froze when she saw them. The color drained from her cheeks as she straightened her bag.

"I would appreciate it, if you both stayed the hell away from me. I have dealt with enough manipulating cowards." She stared defiantly at them daring them to speak. Satisfied, she turned and left the castle.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked. "I swear she is mental."

Malfoy just sneered at Ron before walking down to the dungeons.

"Don't worry about it Ron." Harry sighed. His head was starting to throb. He had been a completely git to Hermione. She deserved better than that, especially from her best friend. "Let's just go back to the common room." he suggested. He needed to figure out how to apologize to Hermione before it was too late.


	12. Chapter 12

Yea for quick updates. I got some free time today. If I am lucky I will update again tomorrow, but no guarantees. Thank you all so much for the reviews. Fred is alive, because it's just too sad that he didn't make it in the books. You can't have George without Fred. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Keep the reviews coming.

Ginny POV

Ginny sneaked out of the common room. It was well past curfew so she had temporarily borrowed Harry's cloak. He had told her that Hermione found out about their stupid plan. Ginny wanted to curse herself. She never wanted to hurt Hermione. She was so focused on school, Ginny never thought the Hermione would actually fall for Malfoy. Now she put her relationship with her best friend on the line all for some stupid ball. She wanted to go with Harry, but not at the risk of losing Hermione as a friend.

She sneaked out the castle and headed out towards the lake. Ginny knew Hermione would probably be out here. Madame Pince would have kicked her out of the library a few hours ago. It didn't take her long to spot Hermione's slim figure standing at the edge of the lake. She slipped the cloak off and cleared her throat. Hermione flinched, her hand reflexively going for her wand. She relaxed when she saw it was just Ginny.

"What do you want?" Hermione's voice was hoarse. "I know you were in on this plan too."

"I was worried when you didn't show up back at the common room. I know you are furious with me and Harry, and you have every right to be, Just don't catch a cold out here trying to avoid us."

"I'm not avoiding just you." Hermione violently threw a rock in the lake. The black water splashed loudly.

Ginny ventured closer. "I really am sorry. I just wanted to go to the dance. The date was just supposed to be for one night. No one was supposed to get hurt. I never would have though Malfoy of all people, would catch your eye. Mean he is Malfoy for Godric's sake."

"I thought he had changed. Turns out he just puts on a hell of a show."

Hermione tried to cover with a cough, but she heard the hitch in her voice. She reached out to rub Hermione's back.

"I know sweetie." Ginny wrapped her arms around a now sobbing Hermione. "I am so sorry any of us hurt you. It was so stupid of us."

"It's not just that." Hermione pulled away from Ginny. "I wanted it to be real. I want to go to St. Mungo's and I love school, but it's still lonely. You have Harry. Ron has Lavender. I am the odd one out. And for a second there, I thought maybe I could have Draco. He's smart, gorgeous, and after a while his sense of humor is almost endearing. He is also bastard!" Hermione cursed. Her melancholy quickly turned to anger. She sent a neon red hex out at the lake. "I am just so furious, I believed that no good lying prat!" She yelled, sending another few rounds of hexes at the unsuspecting water.

Ginny was tempted to point out that the lake was innocent in all this, but she thought better of it. It was better Hermione hex the lake, than her.

"Fred and George have a few new products that they need to test. A few could find their way into Malfoy's breakfast one morning." Ginny offered.

Hermione laughed softly. "You have no idea how tempting that is."

Ginny smiled, relieved to see her friend wasn't beyond cheering up. They were silent for a while, both of them just stared out at the lake lost in their thoughts. When the cold finally crept into Ginny's fingers and toes she broke the silence.

"So do you forgive me?"

"As long as you swear never to interfere with my love life again."

"I swear." Ginny put her hand over her heart. "I learned my lesson never try and outsmart you again."

"Grab the cloak. We need to get back before Harry launches a search party."Hermione grinned

"Speaking of… when are you going to talk to him? I know he feels really bad about everything that happened."

Hermione sighed. "I'll talk to him in class tomorrow. I needed some time to cool off."

They hurried back to the common room. They managed to avoid any teachers and Flich. The common room was empty by the time the got back, so they headed straight for the girl's dormitory.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny whispered in the dark as she crawled in her bed. "Malfoy is a complete idiot for not realizing how amazing you really are. It was his loss."

"Thanks Ginny." Hermione smiled as she turned off the last lamp. She crawled under the covers. Sleep tugged at her eyelids.

"And just let me know about Fred and George. They are working on a liquid form of puking pastilles that can be poured into your tea."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the younger girl's antics. "I'll let you know." She laughed.

Hermione POV

I could barely pour a cup of tea the next morning before Harry was spewing apologies. Partially to shut him up, and partially because I couldn't stay mad at him, I forgave him. We had been friends too long to stay mad. Harry was grinning like a dolt the rest of breakfast. His good mood was contagious. I found myself smiling the rest of the day. I even managed to avoid Draco all day until after dinner when I headed to my usual spot in the library.

I turned the corner to my spot and found him leaned back in the chair with his feet propped comfortably on the table.

"Granger! I was wondering when you would finally show up."

"Leave me alone, Malfoy. Or did that fake letter of recommendation not get the point across?" I snapped at him. My cheery mood vanished. He had staked me out just to rub it in.

"I know you are mad-"

"Mad?" I cut him. I leaned over the table to glare at him. "Oh I am beyond mad. Mad is when I forget my homework or wake up late on exam day. You humiliated me!"I shoved his feet off my table.

"I know-" Malfoy tired to interject.

"No you don't know because you don't care. It was quite an act you put on. I almost believed you too. I would have fallen for your game if I hadn't overheard Harry and Ginny discussing your payment for dating me." I sneered at him.

Malfoy stood up. His hand reached out for me but I stepped out of the way. His face fell as he realized just how livid I was. He looked away from me, his usual mask of indifference slipped back over his features.

"Just please leave me alone." I asked before turning and leaving the library. If he was going to camp out at my spot, I would just find somewhere else to study.

The rest of the week passed quietly. I studiously ignored Malfoy despite his numerous attempts to catch my attention. He had given up trying to pass me notes in History of Magic after I turned his first five notes into flaming fireballs that kept catching his designer robes on fire. Harry mentioned that I might at least hear Malfoy out. He immediately discarded this idea after one of Malfoy's flaming notes landed on Harry's homework.

Malfoy even resorted to his horrid habit of tapping to get my attention. After a few failed attempts, I managed to silence just his fingers. I tried not to think about how I almost missed his constant tapping. He had even gone so far as to camp out in my library spot the entire week. I couldn't go anywhere in the castle without somehow running into him. I was beginning to think he had some version of the Marauder's map.

By Friday I was anxious to get out of the castle. The upper classes had been given a free day in Hogsmeade. The ball was tomorrow night and all the girls were anxious to go shopping for last minute outfits. I had consented to go the ball and I needed a dress. I had agreed to go if only to show Malfoy just what he was missing out on.

I traipsed across the trail leading to Hogsmeade. Harry, Ginny, Lavender and Ron had gone ahead, and I wasn't meeting Ginny for dress shopping for a few hours. I needed all the help I could get picking out a dress. In the meantime, I wandered into the newest location of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Fred and George were usually at this location and I was in desperate need of cheering up.

"Hermione!" Fred greeted me as soon as I opened the door.

"It's wonderful to see you! What brings you to our neck of the woods?" George called from behind a display of pygmy puffs. As usual the store was packed with children ogling their incentive products. the new location had been a huge success, drawing in even more money than the location in Diagon Alley.

"It has been a long week, I needed some cheering up." I shrugged as I reached up to pet a particularly fluffy, lime green pygmy puff.

"Well, your in luck." Fred smiled.

"Cheering up is what we do best" George chimed in. He waved his long red hair out of his face. He kept it long to hide his missing ear. Fred kept his a few inches shorter. "Harry told us about that git Malfoy."

"Passing up a beauty like you. He should be ashamed of himself. Now what would you like to give him?" George directed me to a sinister looking aisle of products. "Lumps, bumps, worts?"

"Impotence." Fred threw me a tiny blue vial. "Be careful with that."

Ok, maybe coming here wasn't the best idea. I eyed a small bottle that promised to give their victim numerous warts. _Entirely curable, but horrifyingly ugly_, the label read.

"Guys, I am fine. Malfoy is just a git. End of story. I hardly need to infect him with…  
"I picked up another jar "Ready Rash. Appears in seconds, lasts for days." I hastily put that jar back. That made the itching hex I sent Ron look tame.

"Don't worry." Fred assured me. "Everything supplied here is 100% curable. We have even helped Madame Pomfrey stock up on salves and potions to cure just about everything here."

"Well except the impotence." George grinned at me.

I realized I still had the vial in my hand. I put it back on the shelf and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Really, George, Fred I am fine."

"Bollocks."

"I don't believe her either George." Fred pretended to frown and crossed his arms over his chest. "What do you say? You get the right? I get the left?"

I attempted to make an escape, but was quickly caught between the twins. They each grabbed one of my arms and lifted me in the air.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing!" I squirmed trying to get out of their hold.

"Cheering you up of course." Fred grinned at me as they dragged me down the stairs to the storage cellar.

They dropped me and I landed with an ungraceful umph. I scrambled after them, but they closed the door on me.

"Fred and George Weasley you let me out this instant!" I yelled through the door. I could hear them both chortling hysterically.

"Not until you two kiss and make up." One of them called. I could never tell their voices apart.

I was about to ask what they meant when I heard someone cough behind me.

"Hello Princess," Malfoy drawled.

**Hehehehe. Cliffhanger. I'll update soon ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

I swear I could _hear _him smirking. "Fred George, this is not funny! Let me out right now!" I yelled again. I tried to spell the door open, but it stayed firmly shit. This was so not happening. I could not get stuck in a cellar with Malfoy.

"I am afraid we can't help you. You see, Malfoy explained everything to us, and I think you should at least hear him out." One of them yelled. "We will give you love birds some time alone." They snickered again.

I banged my head against the door, hoping I could somehow disappear into it rather than face Malfoy. Giving up, I turned around to face him. The cellar was small, but not uncomfortably so. There was just enough room to walk around. Malfoy was leaning against the shelves containing their supply of Puking Pastilles and other sickening sweets.

"You have been avoiding me." Malfoy drummed his fingers absentmindedly on the shelf behind him. The sound was still muted from the silencing charm yesterday.

"Thank you Captain Obvious for pointing that out."

"You need to hear me out." He tried to explain.

"Why so you can rub it in how you got bookworm Granger to fall for your show?"

"It wasn't a show."Malfoy raked his hands through his silky blonde hair. "It's hard to explain."

"Oh I am sure this must be so difficult for you." I scoffed

"Well if you hadn't made it so bloody difficult to explain my side of things, I wouldn't have to lock you in a cellar just to talk to you." Malfoy growled.

"I am trapped here now, so get on with it. I am stricken with anticipation." I deadpanned.

"The time I spent with you wasn't just for show. I really have changed. I am a different person. I want to be a better person."

"Yes, locking me in a cellar and humiliating me are great examples of that. Can I leave now?" I crossed my arms. I glared in his general direction. As mad as I was, I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye.

"Damn it Granger."

In two swift steps, he was looming over me. His strong arms wrapped around me and pinned me against me. His mouth crashed against me as he began to kiss me hungrily. And damn him, if I didn't melt right into him. I relented letting his tongue swirl over mine. His fingers weaved through my curly hair as he held me against him. I let out a soft moan as his teeth grazed my bottom lip. His cool fingers lifted up my shirt just enough to graze the soft skin of my stomach. I shuddered under his touch, before coming back to my senses.

"You can't just kiss me like that." I put my hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"Why not?" Malfoy argued. "You enjoyed it." He pouted. His lower lip swollen and wet from kissing me.

I had the irritable urge to either strangle him, or tell him to shut up and keep kissing me.

"What do you want, Malfoy? How did you manage to involve Fred and George in this?"I settled for talking. It wasn't as fun as strangling him, but it kept me throwing myself in his arms.

"I can be very persuasive." He leaned into my hands, and I realized my hands were still place firmly on his chest. I let go of him and struggled not to look at him. "But I can't seem to convince you."

I knew I should say something, but it was getting harder to be around him. He seemed so genuine. I didn't know whether to believe this Malfoy or the one that traded a date with me for his own selfish means.

"I have already been accepted to St. Mungo's internship program." He whispered.

I blinked back tears. That's why he trapped me down here, to rub his acceptance in my face. I turned my application in months ago and still hadn't heard back.

"You got in to. They would be complete imbeciles to not accept you."

"I haven't gotten my acceptance letter! How do you even know?"

Malfoy shrugged. My family helps fund some of their scholarship programs. They won't send out official acceptance letters will Christmas, but my mother was able to sneak a look at the acceptance list."

"How long have you known?" I demanded. My fists clenched at my sides. Maybe I would take up Ginny's offer of slipping him some of Fred and George's products. He deserved it.

"Nearly a month." Malfoy was studying the bottom shelves of the cellar.

"A month?" I stuttered as I realized what he meant. "Then why the hell did you even ask for a letter of recommendation? You already knew you were accepted!" I pushed him away.

He stumbled back into the wall, but didn't make a move to come closer. His thin blonde hair fell down his face, covering his face.

"I'm the son of a deatheater Hermione. Regardless of what I did in the war, that's the only thing people see when they look at me. I have wanted you for so long, but you deserve better than that. When Potter offered a bribe to get me to date you, I jumped on it. If he knew how much I lo- how much I care about you, he would have never let me near you. I never dreamed you would have given me a second glance, much less like me back. And I fucked it all up."

I leaned against the cellar door, trying to process what he was saying. My heart pounded in my chest.

"Why should I believe you?" I finally asked. I wanted so desperately to believe him, but I wasn't going to be tricked by him again.

"Are you always this distrustful?" Malfoy looked up at me. His grey eyes were dark, almost black. His hair was mussed, a small smile playing on his lips. He looked downright edible.

"Yea well, fight in a war, defeat a dark lord, get locked in a cellar, you tend to be on the paranoid side."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small envelope. "Maybe this will change your mind."

I cautiously took the letter from him. It was addressed to me. I opened it and pulled out a handwritten letter.

_Ms Hermione Granger,_

_ It is our pleasure to announce that you have been picked to receive a full scholarship for your first year at St. Mungo's Healer Internship program. We have thousands of applications a year, but we have determined that you deserve this prestigious scholarship. On the behalf of St. Mungo's and Malfoy Enterprises, we congratulate you on your achievements. We look forward to meeting you next fall. _

_Sincerley,_

_Hagitha Thompson_

_Scholarship and Business Offices_

_St. Mungo's Healer Academy _

_and_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

_Malfoy Enterprises_

I looked up at Malfoy, I could barely keep my jaw from hitting the floor.

"Did? How?" I stumbled searching for words. I had a full scholarship to St. Mungo's. The tuition wasn't cheap. I had planned on taking out several loans from Gringotts just to get me through the first semester.

"Traditionally, Malfoy Enterprises only funds senior level interns. My mother was less than thrilled with the idea, but I was able to persuade her to extend the scholarship to you. As long as you maintain atleast a E grade point, the scholarship will renew every year."

I squealed in delight. Forgetting any of my misgivings I threw myself in Malfoy's arm. He stumbled back, but quickly returned the gesture. His strong arms wrapped around me. I wanted to weep with joy. Since the war, being a healer had been the most important thing to me, and he had helped make that happen. I pressed my lips against his neck all the way up to his mouth. He eagerly kissed me back. His hands roamed downward to grip my ass, and pull my closer.

"Does this mean, I am forgiven?" he managed to ask between my frantic kisses.

"Yes! Now just shut up and kiss me!"

I lost track after that. His hands roamed over me in a torturous pattern. I tugged at his clothes, itching to feel his skin under my fingers. It had only been a week, but I felt like I was starving for his touch. I could feel his heart hammering in his chest, the frantic pace matched the beat of my own. His hand curved around my breast. I gasped as his expert hands found my nipple and pinched it lightly.

"You like that?" He breathed as he peppered my neck with kisses.

I nodded my head frantically. I was unable to speak as his fingers moved to the breast, repeating the motion. His heavy length pressed against my stomach. I felt a flutter of nervousness. I definitely wasn't a virgin, but I was far from experienced. Malfoy was the first to pull away. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"If we keep going, I am not going to able to stop myself. As fascinating as your body is," He paused to trace his tongue over my earlobe. "I want our first time together in a bed, where I can properly ravage you." His hot breath sent tingles down my spine.

"You know everytime you mess up, you can't just give me a scholarship." I laughed.

"Of course not. There is always school supplies, books and I saw you eyeing that pygmy puff."

I felt him smile against my neck. "Besides that kiss almost made it worth it."

I smacked his shoulder playfully. "Don't push your luck."

**Told you I wouldn't keep you waiting too long. THank you so much for the reviews. And stay tuned. This story isn't over just yet. Draco still has to take Hermione to the ball. :)))) Hoped you enjoyed reading. **


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione POV

"Calm down you look wonderful." Ginny tried to coax me to sit down, but I would have none of it.

I was a nervous wreck. Draco was supposed to be here in a few minutes. I was completely wrapped up in the silk hunter green gown that hugged my frame perfectly. It was strapless and flared out just below my hips. Despite, Ginny's repeated compliments, I thought I looked ridiculous. I could barely walk in this thing. I tugged at the folds of my dress.

"Ok. Stop." Ginny grabbed both my hands. "Everything will be fine, Mione. No one will be paying attention to that stupid scar, especially not Malfoy."

I risked a glance down at my offending forearm. The horrible word was apparent on my skin. Everyone in school would see it tonight. I had kept it hidden from everyone. I felt exposed and vulnerable now that such a dark part of me was on display.

"Breath." Ginny reminded me. She smiled at me, and a bit of my tension eased away.

She was right. Everything would be fine. Let everyone think what they would of the scar. They would probably be more amazed at my hair. After some struggle, Ginny had wrestled it into soft waves. She had braided the top portion of my hair, and let the rest fall in natural waves around my face. There was a small emerald broach in my hair that matched the color of my dress perfectly. Ginny had left her long hair flowing down her back. It accented the plunging backline of her lavender dress. Harry would definitely be stunned. I smiled back at her. As much as I hated dances, it was worth seeing my friends this happy.

I cast a tempus charm, and tried not to panic. Draco was supposed to be here ten minutes ago. I was just about to convince myself that he had come to his senses and no longer wanted me when the portrait door swung open. Harry stepped in followed closely by Draco. When he looked up at me, his face broke into the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. His eyes lit up as he surveyed me. He was wearing black dress robes that fit him perfectly. Every muscle in his body was accented by expertly tailored clothes.

Draco was beside me in two steps. "You look amazing Hermione," His hand found mine and grapsed it firmly. His eyes stayed firmly on me, as he brought my hand up to his lips. I thought he was going to kiss my hand, but at the last second he turned my palm over and pressed his lips to my scar. "You are beautiful."

My cheeks flamed. I was thankful he didn't notice, because he immediately started kissing my lips. I fell into his touch easily. Our relationship was still new, but when I was in his arms it was like the rest of the world faded away. I traced my hands down his chest. He growled appreciatively.

"You look quite handsome yourself." I murmured.

"Don't I always?" he smirked. " Shall we?"

I nodded. My tongue was suddenly stuck in my throat. We made our way to the Great Hall. Most of the other students were already there, and the party was in full swing. McGonagall stood guard over the drinks, daring one of the students to try and spike it with fire whiskey. A pack of Slytherins fell silent as Draco and I walked by. Even Pansy Parkinson was shocked into silence. Wait? Did she just smirk at Draco. A darker skinned boy I recognized as Blaise Zabini gave us a cautious nod.

"Do you mind if I introduce you to my friends?"

I jumped as Draco's mouth hovered over my ear.

"Ah, I see. You seduced me into going to this ridiculous dance with you, so that you and your Slytherin friends could eat me alive? Very cunning."

"It's called a ball, Granger." Malfoy pretended to be offended. He leaned closer to me, until his whole body was pressed deliciously close. "And if anyone will be eating you out tonight, it will be me."

His whispered words sent a shiver through me and straight to my panties. He grabbed hold of my hand and gently dragged me to the Slytherins. I looked back for Ginny and Harry, but they had already disappeared into the crowds.

"Blaise, Pansy," Draco nodded, politely. "I would like to formally introduce you to my girlfriend, Hermione." His arm wrapped around my hips protectively.

"Bout time." Pansy muttered. She stuck out her hand. "It's a pleasure. I'm estatic that Draco finally plucked up his courage."

I shook her offered hand, feeling slightly overwhelmed. The rest of the Slytherins had drifted off. "What Pansy means, is she hopes Draco doesn't run you off. " Blaise smiled. His white teeth contrasted with the dark tone his skin.

"Be nice. You both promised to behave." Draco scowled at them.

"You said be nice to Hermione. You never said we couldn't bugger you." Blaise smiled as he sipped his drink.

I couldn't help the snicker that escaped my lips. "He is quite fun to provoke isn't he?"

"Why, Malfoy I believe you may have met your match." Blaise's grin grew wider.

Draco just rolled his eyes. "You have no idea. Now if you will excuse us, I believe Hermione has promised to dance with me at least once." He pulled me away from his smirking lips.

"I didn't actually think you were being serious about the dance!" I squeaked as Draco bravely led me to the dance floor.

"Of course I was being serious." He pulled me into him. His hand ventured dangerously low on my back. "How could I pass up a chance to dance with a beautiful woman?"

"I am warning you I am as coordinated as a Hippogriff in a china closet." I tried to warn him, but Draco spun me around, before leaning in for a kiss.

The song sped up and I had no choice but to let Draco spin me across the dance floor. My head spun as he led me back and forth across the floor. He was a talented dancer, and I had to struggle to keep up with his suave movements. Three Elf Night, the newest band to hit the records this year, was playing. I had to admit they were one of my favorite wizard bands. I still preferred muggle music, but I wasn't about to explain the concept of punk rock to Draco. The majority of the younger students were crammed against the stage screaming for autographs. I caught a glimpse of Harry and Ginny dancing. Both of them were so lost in each, I was certain they forgot the rest of the school was even present.

I was laughing and flushed by the time the swift paced song ended. I slumped into Draco trying to catch my breath. Maybe dancing wasn't that bad. The band paused for a moment before shifting to a slower song. Draco's hands stayed firmly latched around me. A few students had given us strange looks, but Draco sacred them off with a angry glare. He began to sway back and forth in time to the music.

"Thank you." He whispered. He leaned his head into the crook of my shoulder. His lips tickled my skin as he spoke.

"For what?" I leaned back to look at him. His hair was gently mussed from our dancing.

"For giving me another chance. For believing me." His hand reached up to trace to curve of my cheek. "You are the most remarkable woman I have ever met."

I didn't know what to say, so I kissed him. I tried to tell him through my kiss that I thought he was just as amazing. I never would have thought Draco could so drastically change. Now that I had met the man he had grown up to be, I couldn't get enough of him.

My hands curled in his hair as I my tongue dipped into his mouth. I loved the way he tasted. He always had the faint taste of spearmint on his lips. His heady scent a mixture of woody musk that always reminded me the hours I spent curled up in the library. He pulled back. I was only vaguely aware that we had stopped moving. His silver eyes seemed to glow in the blue light of the Great Hall. His lips were red from kissing me, and I wanted nothing more than to keep kissing him.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something."

I felt my heart begin to sink in my chest. He pressed a finger against my lips.

"Before you say anything, I need you to promise that you will hear me out." He implored me.

I nodded, trying to keep down the panic that was bubbling in my gut.

"I know we have only just barely begun to be friends, much less anything more, but I have cared for you for so long. I was a horrible ungrateful prat in school. I wish I could take back every awful thing I did to you. During the war, I saw a side of you I had never seen before. Hermione, you don't realize it but you a truly incredible person. Everything you did, you did with such bravery. Begrudgingly, you won my respect, and it only grew from there. I found myself thinking of you constantly. I still can't stop thinking about you." A small smile flickered across his otherwise sober face. "That was a year ago. My feelings for you have only grown. I have waited for you for months, hoping by some miracle, you would give me a chance. Now that you have, I couldn't be happier. I know it's soon, but…."

He paused so long, I thought he would lose the courage to say whatever he seemed so desperate to share. I squeezed his hand to encourage him.

"I love you Hermione." He finally breathed.

And, for the second time in my life, my heart skipped a beat.

**Don't kill me for the cliff hanger. Promise to update soon! Please review. Thank you for reading and as always. I hope you enjoy.**


	15. Chapter 15

I am posting two chapters tonight. Make sure you read this one first. Thank you for all the reviews. Please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy reading.

Hermione POV

I could have gotten lost staring into Draco's silver eyes. He looked so hopeful and for the first time in his life, truly vulnerable. The rest of the world faded away. Even the hum of the band faded into a nondescript buzz. I felt as if everything, including my heart had stopped. For that instant Draco filled my entire world. Everything we had been through, everything we had now, even the possibilities of what we could have together. I wasn't sure when my heart resumed beating, but reality come rushing back all too soon.

"You love me?" My voice came out in a rush.

Draco's hands fell from my sides. "Yes, I do. I'm sorry. It's too soon. I understand you don't feel the same." He babbled frantically. He looked around the hall, at the floor, anywhere but my face.

I reached up and cupped his face, forcing him to look at me.

"Draco stop."

He tried to open his mouth to blurt out something else, but I pressed a finger against his lips. He closed his eyes, still not daring to look at me.

"Draco," I felt my lips curve into a smile. "I love you too.

His eyes flew open."Do you truly mean that? You don't have to say it back. We can forget it."

I leaned in covering his mouth in kisses. His words of protest were muffled by a gasp of surprise. His strong arms wrapped around me once more. Somehow we managed to maneuver away from the dance floor. Draco pushed me into the wall and covered me with his body. I sighed contently against him. His touches sent a race of heat over my skin and settled in my core. I loved Draco Malfoy and I wanted him in every way possible.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered breathlessly between kisses.

He pulled back his eyes wide in disbelief. "Are you sure?" he asked slowly. His thumbs traced circles over my hips making it hard to think straight.

I grabbed his hand in response and led him out of the Great Hall. I caught Ginny's eye as we snuck out. She winked at us as we hurried out. Thankfully Harry was looking the other way. I did not want to explain to him where I was sneaking off with Draco to.

"Where are you taking me?" Draco asked as soon as we made it out of the hall.

"Room of Requirement?" I offered.

His eyebrows shot up, but he didn't say anything. The halls were deserted, so we were able to sneak to room of requirement without anyone spotting us. When we made it to the corridor, he pushed me back into the wall and continued snogging me thoroughly.

"I thought we were going to find a room, not snog in the hallway. "I taunted him.

"Well we have to be thinking of what we want for the room to appear," He reasoned. His hand traced over the neckline of my dress.

"Who said I want the same thing as you right now." I smirked. I couldn't help but tease him. My hand traced down his chest, until it rested just above the hem of his zipper.

"I am sure I can persuade you." Draco smirked right back.

I opened my mouth to answer, but he nipped at my neck and my response turned to a throaty moan. The door appeared, and Draco ungracefully pulled us inside. As soon as the door shut behind us we clawed at each other's clothes. The braids of my hair fell and tumbled down in perfectly formed waves. I ripped off Malfoy's jacket, eager to feel his skin under my fingers. I didn't even pay attention to what the room of requirement had turned into. I was far too distracted by the gorgeous man in front of me.

I stepped back to watch Draco unbutton his shirt at an agonizing pace. He grinned as he saw me watching his careful movements. I bit my lip, trying to keep myself from just ripping the offending fabric off.

"I love you," he repeated, closing the gap between us.

"I love you too." I barely managed to whisper.

He turned me around so he could unzip my dress. His fingers felt cool against my heated skin. The dress fell to my feet. I was only wearing a black strapless bra and lace panties underneath. His lips drifted over my shoulders.

"You are beautiful, Hermione." His fingers never stopped touching my. "Get on the bed."

"And what if I don't?" I challenged him. I was more than willing to do whatever he asked as long as he kept touching me, but he didn't need to know that just yet. He hadn't completely taken off his shirt, and I couldn't wait to see every inch of his pale skin. His arm snaked around me until his fingers traced the outline of my panties. His fingers grazed my clit and I twitched at the unexpected touch.

"I promise you will enjoy it." He drawled his voice low and hoarse.

Intrigued, I lay down on the bed and watched him take off his shirt. The planes of his chest were hard and defined with muscles. Long, jagged scars decorated his torso. The largest of which reached from one pink nipple to his collar bone. The dark mark glowed against his pale skin, but I didn't hate it anymore. It was a mark of what he had survived, just like the rest of his scars. My fingers slid over every rough scar followed by my mouth. I didn't think I would ever get tired of kissing him.

Draco littered kisses over my chest, before unhooking my bra. My small but firm breasts sprung free. He took one nipple in his mouth. His teeth grazed over the sensitive flesh until they were erect, and I was arching into his intoxicating touch. He repeated the motion to the other breast until I was a quivering heap. I could feel my wetness soaking through the delicate lace of my panties.

He traced open mouth kisses down my stomach until he reached my hips. His hands hovered over my skin as if asking for permission.

"Please." I whispered.

Draco willingly obliged. He pulled my panties off. He pressed a kiss just above the shaved skin of my pussy. I shivered in anticipation. I raked my fingers through his fine blonde hair.

"Has anyone ever done this for you?"

I shook my head suddenly nervous.

Draco only smirked. "I get to be the first one to taste you. You are going to love it."

Whatever coherency I had left vanished when he pressed his heavenly mouth against me. I barely managed to keep my hips from bucking up. I gasped as one long finger slipped into me and his tongue began to lap at my clit. Heat poured over me as I felt myself nearing orgasm. Draco pulled out just long enough to slip a second finger inside me. His fingers pressed inside me and I was lost. He sucked gently on my clit and I came. I clenched around him screaming his name. He continued to lick me as I drifted back down from my high.

He kissed his way back up to my mouth. His pink lips were wet with my arousal. I was surprised to find I enjoyed tasting myself on his tongue. My limbs felt limp, but I forced myself to sit up. I unzipped Draco's pants. His cock strained against the thin fabric of his boxers. My fingers brushed over his thick outline. His hips bucked into my hand and I gave him a gentle squeeze. I pulled them off of him and he sprang free. My eyes widened at the size of him. I wrapped a nervous hand around him. I could barely wrap my fingers around his girth. Draco bucked into my touch. I gathered my courage and leaned forward to lick the tiny drop of cum that had escaped. He let out a sharp hiss. Encouraged, I swirled my tongue around him before taking him all the way in my mouth. He was far too big to try and deep throat, but the hard smoothness of his dick tasted delicious.

"Merlin, Hermione. You are going to be the death of me." Draco wrapped his fingers in my hair to steady himself.

I began to bob back and forth, earning another strangled cry. I didn't think it was possible, but I was even wetter now that I had tasted him. Draco pulled me away. He was panting and his cheeks were flushed.

"I'm not going to last if you keep doing that, " he begged. "I want to feel you come for me again."

He pushed me back on the bed. His hips settled between my legs. The tip of his dick pressed against my opening. I wriggled against him, trying to get him to move that last bit so he was inside me.

"Tell me how much you want this Hermione." Draco implored me. He nipped at my ear lobe and down my neck.

"Please, Draco. I need you inside me." I breathed. I wriggled against him again. I was so wet, so ready for him.

He finally conceded. He thrust into me in one smooth motion, filling me. I stifled a gasp at the sudden sensation that bordered just above pain. His lips covered mine and he began to move inside me. He pulled all the way out before thrusting back into me.

"Oh Godric you are so fucking tight." Draco groaned. He hovered above me. A sheen of sweat covered the pale muscles of his chest.

The slow repetitive motion was driving me wild. I raked my nails down his back. I begged for him to go faster, harder, anything, just as long as he never stopped. Every movement caused him to rub against that wonderful spot inside. Draco lifted my legs onto his shoulder as his thrusts picked up pace. He slammed into me as we both began to lose control. His fingers reached between us and brushed lightly over my clit in time with his hips. I was coming within seconds. My whole body shook as every nerve was light on fire. I exploded around him. Draco pounded into me, milking me for every second of pleasure. The entire world ceased to exist as I climaxed, pulling Draco over the edge with me. His shouted my name as he filled me. He quivered inside me as orgasm washed over him. He cradled me in his arms. Finally we came down. Every muscle in my body tingled with exhaustion. Draco collapsed beside me, our legs still intertwined.

"I love you." Draco chanted over and over. His body enveloped mine. Our heartbeats slowly resumed a normal pace. Wrapped in his arms, I couldn't fight off the exhaustion any longer.

I woke up a few hours later to Draco playing with my hair. I rolled over to face him, suddenly aware that I was still naked as was he.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked.

Draco shrugged. "Not long. Your hair makes quite a lovely pillow."

I tried to roll away from him, but his arms stayed full latched around me.

"I love your hair. It's wild, untamable and a bit scary at times. "

"You are not helping your case here." I laughed.

His hand trailed down my stomach, and between my legs. "I am sure I can find something that you find agreeable."

I shivered at his touch. He was right. I was quite agreeable to what he had planned


	16. Chapter 16

HEY! I uploaded two chapters tonight. Make sure you read right the one! I hope you enjoy. THanks to everyone who read, reviewed and followed. You have all been very encouraging. I hope you enjoy :)

Epilogue

Hermione POV

"Congratulations St. Mungo's Class of 2002!"The speaker shouted followed by a roar of applause. Draco was by my side as we threw our wizard hats into the air. He turned and captured my lips in a searing kiss. Even after three years with him, the slightest touch could send shivers down my spine.

I beamed up at him. We were both ecstatic that this day was finally here. It had been a hard three years, but it was all going to pay off. Draco had decided to specialize in healing potions and the creation of new healing remedies. He was graduating at the top of his class, with several job offers. It had been a rough start, but people were learning to look past the elder's Malfoy's mistakes and see Draco as an individual.

I had decided to pursue theoretical healing medicine and the development of new diagnostic techniques. I even had been offered a coveted position of Unspeakable at the ministry. I couldn't be happier.

My hand found his and I squeezed it warmly. Draco's grey eyes stared back at me, full of warmth and love. I couldn't believe had gotten so lucky. We escaped the crowed of frantic graduates and heading towards a shaded spot just outside the hospital. Ginny, Harry and their one year old son, James were waiting for us inside. We had struck up an odd friendship. After a minimal amount of arguments, Ginny and Harry buried the hatchet and were cautious friends. They avoided calling each other that, but as long as they weren't strangling each other, I was happy.

"We should probably go inside. Ginny and harry are waiting for us." I pulled on Draco's arm.

"Not just yet." Draco pulled me against him. "I have one more surprise for you."

I raised my eyebrow. "My birthday isn't for another month."

"Damn. I thought that was my _other _girlfriend's birthday. I can't keep track of all these dates." Draco grinned. "No, I couldn't wait to give this too you."

"Hermione, you are truly the most amazing person I have ever met. There isn't anyone I have ever admired, respected or loved more than I do you. Having you in my life is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't ever want there to be a day that goes by that you aren't reminded just how much I love you." Draco kneeled on the ground before me. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a tiny blue box. "Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

"YES!" I fell to my knees beside him. My fingers wrapped through his hair as I kissed him for all I was worth."Yes!" I whispered again through kisses.

He laughed. He slid the ring on my finger. It was an antique white gold mounting with three sparkling round diamonds. It was perfect.

"Draco I love it. I love you!"I stared at my hand. I wanted to pinch myself just to make sure it was real.

"I love you too, princess." Draco whispered before capturing me in another kiss.


End file.
